


A Day in the Sun

by skerb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2x daddy combo, Babybones (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, just ... abhorrent amounts of fluff, lots of fluff, more fluff than a pillow factory, sansby - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/pseuds/skerb
Summary: Established relationship, marriage, and a child. Sans and Grillby take their babybones to the Surface for exploration.





	A Day in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/gifts).



> A birthday gift fic, for my dear, sweet, precious Nanenna. <3

 

Sans didn’t know how well he’d be a parent, but if time had taught him anything, Grillby could assure him of his best, no matter how difficult the situation. It was a relationship built up over the years, finally dating after a long stint of pining, melding into an easy affection he wasn’t used to.

Yet there they were, on the surface, years after the Barrier had been dispelled. He reflected on that; having spent a good part of a year and a half below in the Underground afforded him all the precautions of Grillby’s parenting to their new little one and how they’d fair on the Surface.

Ryder was a literal ball of energy, so unlike Sans. Keeping up with the little guy was an exciting task, pushing the skeleton into a more active lifestyle, much to Papyrus’ delight. Sans and Grillby both had their hands full keeping an eye on their addition to make sure the little fiery babybones kept out of trouble - or at the very least, didn’t set anything on fire.

They kept to Snowdin, which was peaceful enough to raise him, but soon the two of them decided to show their little rascal the domain of humans.

That was why, after some one-sided debating from Sans’ part, Grillby finally relented and submitted to a visit. The Surface world still made the fire monster extremely nervous - never had he a worry about actual water falling from above apart from in Waterfall, but the first handful of times Grillby went up with Sans before their child came along afforded them proof that the fire monster’s excitement for it had been rather short-lived.

At least the weather was playing along this time.

Ryder was dressed up in a long yellow raincoat tailored to his element, a wide-brimmed hat of the same material that threatened to droop even more thanks to his ambient heat. He had taken on some elements from Grillby alongside Sans, but he was still very much a skeleton. His bones were laced with fire and glowed when he had too much energy, and his grin was cheery and buck-toothed.

And Sans thought he couldn’t love the little tyke anymore than he could love his own brother.

Once they were on the surface, Grillby had taken to carrying Ryder until they were well away from any foliage, eyeing the vast ceiling of clouds and blue sky with untrusting suspicion. When it was clear that no moisture was present in the air and they had come back to a meadowed clearing, Sans was finally able to convince Grillby to set little Ryder down to let him explore under some supervision.

“you’re coddlin’ him,” the skeleton grumbled goodnaturedly as the fire monster crossed his arms over his chest, every part of him popping under the light of the sun.

“Says the monster who quite literally coddled his brother for… what? How long was it?” Grillby’s own tone was amused, but his bright eyes watched as Ryder stooped over to blink at a rather interesting clump of sticks before igniting it suddenly. The resulting squeal of delight was enough to make them both quietly laugh.

“psh. maybe.”

Ryder remained excited throughout the day. He picked up sticks and brought them over to Grillby, who grinned at him and allowed just a little bit of reckless burning before instructing him never to let the fire convince him to do much more than that. Since Ryder was still learning to talk and exploring, Sans sat down in the beaten path and stuck a sprig of wheatgrass between his teeth as Ryder buzzed around him, tiny footprints steaming the vegetation beneath.

“Dis?” Ryder had come up to him and Sans opened an eye socket to see what he had been offered. It was a twig that had a snail on the end, clinging for dear life.

“that’s a stick, firecracker,” he grinned at the toddler.

“Tick!” the child echoed enthusiastically before running a tight circle around Sans and veering off to go show his other daddy. “`ook! Sssdtick!” Ryder always tried to imitate Grillby’s particular accent, as failing as it was, he tried his best! The fire monster uncrossed his arms and leaned down to take a look while Ryder flailed the poor terrorised snail on the twig around in his tiny little hand.

“Perhaps you should let the snail down so she can go home,” Grillby offered kindly. As though Ryder hadn’t noticed it, the child’s large orbits widened as his pupils settled on the little creature. “Don’t want her to get hurt, do you?”

“Ooooh. Nail!” With a happy cry that threatened to become a scream of pure delight, Ryder stumbled over to a boulder nearby and with the concentration and care of a very determined child (or one like it, anyway), he placed the twig down on it and watched the snail precariously leech across the twig to escape.

Then he simply bounded up and beelined straight for Sans’ turned back, the warm sun above lulling him into a state of security and doze. When the little babybones connected with his spine, the skeleton grunted, woke, and made a show of being piled over, grabbing Ryder as he turned, landing on his back.

“oh no! y’got me! my own son, too!” He hoisted the little babybones onto the flats of his feet and held his little hands, guiding him around like a little airplane. Ryder’s giggles pealed as he squirmed and Sans grinned up, his eye lights dancing as Grillby drew near. “look at this cutie.”

“He is… the most adorable airplane,” the fire monster agreed warmly.

“Daddy!!!” Ryder squealed as Sans bent his knees to lower him, then erupted into a fit of giggles when Sans pushed him higher into the air again. “Again!”

Sans huffed and gave Grillby a sidelong glance when he lowered his legs again to prepare for another launch. “he takes after you, y’know.”

“He’s also stubborn. Clearly, that comes from your side.”

“ok, fair’s _fire,_ but you too, i guess.”

“If you insist,” the fire monster grinned and sat on the ground next to them, bringing them all together in his arms, Ryder squealing happily. “I love you both!”

“aww,” the skeleton grinned knowingly, giving the little tyke a pat on the hat, which had started to melt a little, “i’ve grown fond of you too, grillbz.”

“....We’re married,” Grillby interjected with a hint of mock reprimand.

“yeah, i know,” Sans mumbled, feeling a rush of affection as Ryder looked between them, still giggling, “i love the little nugget. and i guess i love you, too.”

Grillby gave Sans a playful shove and Ryder immediately joined in, wriggling out of Sans’ grasp and shoved Sans’ hood into a really interesting-looking pile of dirt that had a mass of ants crawling all over it.

To his surprise, shorter-daddy jumped up when the tickly, tiny creatures started crawling up over his skull and Ryder got to watch as Sans quickly took off his jacket to shake out the little visitors with a full-body shudder. Fire-daddy thought it was funny, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so out of my element with domestic situations it's not even funny. Happy birthday, Nans! <3


End file.
